The unrestrained behavior of insects poisoned with various insecticides will be documented. The same insects will be examined histologically and neurophysiologically to define disrupted neural pathways in an effort to define poisoning by neurotoxins at the cellular level. Isolated and peripheral nervous structures will be used as model tissues to investigate the action of drugs and chemicals. Response of well defined subcellular membranes to chemicals give some insight into the response of the central nervous system to neurotoxic insecticides.